


The Sight of Blood

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [34]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House discovers bloodplay and uses Cameron as a guinea pig.</p><p>Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sight of Blood

"You're serious," Cameron realized when House didn't offer up so much as a smile. "Okay. Um -" her tongue passed over her lips, "I mean, we can try it. I guess. It's not something I'm normally into, but," she paused to get his attention, "I trust you."

The look on House's face almost made her laugh. He seemed both relieved and excited at the same time.

"You'd let me near you with a blade?" he asked with enough of his classic snark for her to realize he was legitimately interested.

She sat beside him, fingers tickling the back of his neck. "I'd let you near me with a lot of things."

"That's almost scary."

"I'm willing to let you experiment. In this case, it'll be new for both of us." She leaned in to brush her lips against his scruffy jaw. "I don't let just anyone mar my skin."

He blinked at her. "I don't want to permanently mark you. Just play a little."

"Don't you know a plastic surgeon?"

"Not one who will talk to me."

Cameron laughed. "I think if we keep to surface scratches and we use proper first aid afterward, we'll be fine. We are doctors, you know."

"So _that's_ why I drive to a hospital every day."

She laughed at him again. "That's probably it, yeah."

With work schedules being uncooperative and patients taking bad turns at the worst possible times, it was a little over a week before they had a chance to play. It was raining and House decided he was bored with the TV. He rounded up Cameron and the necessary supplies and herded everything into the bedroom.

He laid the plastic sheet over the bed, then placed a few old towels on top of that. While he waited for Cameron to get settled, he arranged his tools.

"I'm only going to make one cut," he told her confidently. "This isn't as much about the blade use as it is about the blood."

She wasn't sure if his commentary was more for him or for her. Either way, she was grateful for the conscientiousness. She brushed her fingers along his arm, curled them lightly around his wrist. "Let's go," she whispered.

House nodded once. He had a new scalpel, fresh from its sterile wrapping. The light glinted off the blade as he held it aloft.

Cameron could see he was nervous. "Hey," she told him, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

He glanced at her. "You're not talking me out of this," he countered.

She grinned at him and nudged his hip with her foot. He knew what she was doing; she knew that. It's why she did it.

She was so focused on her semi-gloating at goading him and the look on his face that she almost missed the quick flash of metal across her skin. Precise and deliberate and, fuck, painful.

The trickle of blood easing from the wound was natural and scary at the same time. It's a conditioned response – see blood, react like it's an emergency. But, the warm hand resting on her thigh and the hot mouth breathing air across her nipple drew her back to the scene.

House laved his tongue across her nipple as he smoothed his hand over her thigh to the shallow cut on her abdomen. His rough fingers collected the blood from the wound and smeared it across her hip bone.

She was thinking they should have worn gloves for this, but she knew he scrubbed like he was performing surgery and had sterilized a large swath of skin around where he had planned to cut, so she figured they'd be okay – this time. Though, she made a note to stock the toybox with gloves if they planned to do this again.

"House," she moaned softly. The mix of sensations – blood drying on part of her skin while a small trickle eased along her abs and his warm mouth tasted her breasts – had her brain fighting itself over whether to choose a focus or just escape altogether.

He kissed his way down her chest and over her stomach, carefully avoiding the smudges of red he'd made. Down, down, down until his nose was buried between her legs. She let out another, deeper moan and nearly came at the first touch. He didn't relent. In fact, the sound only seemed to make him work harder.

Moments later, she was bucking against his face and coming hard, pulling at the plastic on the bed and whimpering his name. He helped her ride out her orgasm and brought her down slowly. Kissed her thigh, then slid up the bed, blood-coated fingers curled at her hip, and pressed another kiss to her mouth.

"Let's get cleaned up. Then we can have more fun," he suggested.

Cameron was certainly in agreement about cleaning up. The scene had been intriguing, but she wasn't sure she was up for doing it again anytime soon. However, more fun, she was always up for that.


End file.
